My love for you is a facade
by abunaidevil1231
Summary: a pewdiecry fanfic to tease those sensitive hearts of yours :)


"My love for you is a façade"

~A Pewdiecry fanfic~

Chapter 1: Hello

*beep* *beep*

Sigh~ "I ended another relationship huh?" I said as my phone slowly slipped out of my hands. "heh, I'm so pitiful right now…" I slumped down next to my bed looking at my phone, I slowly move my eyes to the direction of my balcony. I slowly picked myself up and walked towards my balcony. "aaahh…" the wind felt nice on my face, I looked down and I saw I was two stories high. "this wont work" I told myself as I positioned myself so that I would be sitting on top of my balcony's edge.

*Riiiiiiiiiinnnggggg~*

"woah!" I fell backwards and looked up I saw my phone ringing as I get multiple notifications on my twitter. I got up and picked up my phone to see what it was and it was this spammer, someone who followed me. He kept spamming "hi" on my wall. "what the hell is this?" I slapped my phone shut and threw it on my bed. I turned around to go back to my balcony and then-

*Riiiiiiiiiinnnnngggg!*

I turned around quickly. "shit that scared me". I walked back to my phone to see what it is now and it said: "See you at school tomorrow, don't forget to smile!". I froze and I dropped my phone. I shut my balcony doors and moved rather awkwardly toward my bed hoping that this was all a dream.

~The next day~

I slowly open my eyes and see the clock that read "8:00" "fuck" I got up and put n some pants on the floor grabbed my bag and ran outside. I ran through the neighborhood park, through a mini mart, a bread shop and ran to the bathroom of my high school. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and ate the bread. The bell rang and I rushed to my locker shoving things in and taking things out.

"hey" an irritably familiar and foreign voice said from behind me.

"what do you want Swedish dork" I said to the blonde.

"hehe looks like someone forgot to smile" he said.

"huh?" I said utterly confused.

"don't tell me you, wait you have a twitter? Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled at him.

He giggled as his blue eyes shone and said "did you WANT to know?" he teased.

:Pewd's POV:

I giggled seeing being all flustered. To be honest the first time we met was at a store near both of our apartment complexes.

.

.

.

"what do you mean you don't want to break up?! I'm tired of our on and off relationship!" a boy with brown hair and a weird looking mask yelled. I walked closer and heard sobbing noises through his phone. "I'm sorry….hic…please….d-don't break up with me…sob" "hey stop crying right-" suddenly the masked boy's face grew too close to mine.

"geh" I said

"what do you mean 'geh'? what do you think your doing?" the boy yelled

"uhhh" I said avoiding his gaze

"Shut Up! I'm not talking to you" he yelled at his phone, "im sorry I'll call you back" he said

He shot a glance at me while hanging up.

"Who are you and why are getting into my business?" he snapped

"I- uh without realizing I got to close…" I said

"What an annoying accent" he sighed

Then I snapped. I ran up to his face sticking my hand out.

"Hello, my name is Felix, what's yours?" I said with a huge fake smile

"Bye" he said walking off

"wait!" I yelled "I go that way too!"

I ran to his side. The whole time it was quiet. His phone started ringing and he ignored it. "hey did you know I am Swedish?" I started.

"…."

"I have 2 dogs"

"…."

"I broke up with my girlfriend too"

"…."

"im gay!" I yelled and realized he wasn't there anymore, he walked into the building across from mine. "I guess he doesn't want to talk huh?" I sighed. I walked to my apartment and both my dogs Edgar and Maya ran into me. "ok, ok I'll get dinner ready"

A few hours later I put them to bed and looked out my balcony and two stories down from mine I saw the masked boy sitting on his balcony's edge. I ran to my computer and tweeted "hi" repeatedly on his wall, I knew it was him because of his voice and love his videos so I followed him on twitter. I looked out and saw him walk over to his phone.

*Riiing*

I picked up my phone and got a message with a list of the students in my school as well as their pictures. "uhhh, they sent to me again!" my dad is the head of my school and our numbers are similar so I always get his messages. I looked through the list and saw the boy.

I ran towards the balcony and saw him "he just wont give up" I went to my computer and typed "see you at school tomorrow, don't forget to smile!" I went to check on him and laughed at the way he was acting after he got the tweet. That made my night and I went t sleep with a feeling of ease. I wonder how he will act tomorrow.

End of chapter 1


End file.
